


带卡| Paralyzer

by whiteeel



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteeel/pseuds/whiteeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个发生在夜店的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	带卡| Paralyzer

今天同学会的后半场在那家大厦顶层能看到的江景的酒吧。旗木鹿惊因为加班错过了晚饭，被电话轰炸了30轮。说真的，并不想来，不想见到某个人。

是的，那个内轮带人回来了。

时隔多年后，旗木鹿惊和内轮带人早都记不清，他们当年具体是从什么时候开始，彼此之间不再说话也不再联系了的。只记得闹掰的理由，似乎是为了一个实验小组的姑娘。妹子毕业以后就回了家乡。自那以后他们彼此再也没有见过面，就这么到了今晚。

夜店入场时要打在手臂上的印章，很像是在检验即将要出厂的肉制品。鹿惊抬起右手的时候，露出了手指上没洗掉的钢笔渍，他尴尬的对印章的姑娘笑了笑。夸张的艺术字体写着滑稽的remorse，这个逼装的真是应时应景，不给满分不行。

电梯垂直而上，带着他去一场迟早要来的审判。该来的总归会来，这么想想内心也还是激动的。不知道那个人有没有长胖。

从电梯里出来，穿过走廊到大厅的五十米，是对耳膜和心脏的双重考验。昏暗的光线与颤动的地板，炸裂开来的节奏带着人瞬间进入状态。欢迎来到黑夜的乐园。

 

戴着头巾叼着牙签的月光疾风非常的显眼，鹿惊几乎一眼就找到了老同学们所在在的卡座。那个人并不在这儿。

 

“呦，我的卡卡西啊，青春就是无限的热血，既然你都迟到了，就让我们来干了这一杯吧”

烂不烂醉都会像一滩泥一样扑上来的迈特凯，喝了酒和没喝酒并没有什么差别。既然都迟到了，大家也就见者有份，一人来灌了小鹿惊一杯。然后又各自心满意足的四散开去了。 阿斯玛和红借着摇色子的功夫大手牵小手，疾风的头就没从手机屏幕上抬起来过。凯都飘去了吧台然后消失不见了。所以你说这成长究竟是能多可怕。

晚餐之后的夜场嘛。无非就是，喝点酒，吹吹牛，泡泡妞，高兴了再扭一扭，约一炮，目的简单明了。 鹿惊他，颜好钱多酒喝高了没兴趣吹牛也没力气扭，重点是吧，这个想约的人他呀，约不到。没勇气去约。怂就怂吧，认了，谁叫那个人姓内轮。

 

“来啦。”背景音太吵相隔半米以上的说话要靠吼。

恩，点点头算是回应了。

只有这个人没有灌他酒，就这么他算是与内轮带人重逢过了。波澜不惊，没有爆点，也丝毫没有要冰释前嫌重修旧好的意思。

 

太过安静和吵闹的地方都会让人感到孤独。这个人坐下来喝了两口酒就又回去跳舞了。留下沙发上一个凹陷，慢慢弹平。

光线昏暗和平时就目光懒散的好处是，根本不会有人注意到，鹿惊自从坐到这里开始，所有的眼神包括余光都在刻意搜寻着一个身影，再向着那个点聚焦。他喝着手中的啤酒，眯着眼睛看着正在自己面前的某个位置，那个在舞池里和美女跳舞的带人。扭得太骚包，看起来想笑。

那妹子细腰翘臀尖下巴，胸大的都要掉出来了，脸上却是个淡妆加长波波，一脸羞涩和温柔。 啧，还真是这个人的一贯品味，十几年不改。俗的让你说不出任何不好来。眼瞅他那件紫色的丝质衬衣，胸前的三颗扣子快随着扭动崩开了。不管搂着多少女人，还是怎么看怎么基。

没辙，难搞，那就干脆再来喝一轮吧。

 

带人看着面前的姑娘扭的很挑逗笑起来却很温柔，觉得周围有嫉妒的目光正在环绕，内心骄傲的快要硬起来了，眼看着坐在那边的旗木鹿惊已经一动不动喝到第五瓶啤酒了，还只是自己发现他来了以后。

酒过三巡，内轮带人任然强制着自己的大脑CPU保持着90%以上的使用率高速运转着。没办法，眼前的景色撩人耐不住余光里的景色他更撩人。每次头甩起来的方向都会特意扫过某个角度，感觉那儿是有与自己磁性相反的磁铁，物理反应人类本能抗拒不了。

几年没见了，鹿惊这小子居然一斤肉都没长。解开的领口里依稀能看见锁骨的线条，连着肩膀撑着衬衣的轮廓，向前伸着两条大长腿搭在卡座的茶几上。随意卷起的袖子露出小臂，胸口的口袋里还放着胸卡掉出了蓝色挂绳的一角。自从他来了就一直坐在那个位子没有动，装个屁的高冷，一看就是欠撩拨。  
可是拜托内轮带人你认真跳舞好不好，已经跑题了。一脸如狼似虎看着就没安好心的表情要不是光线太暗还真是藏不住。  
混乱而浓重的鼓点会杀死脑细胞，连带着脑内神经一并变的迟缓。一定是CPU过度使用已经烧坏了，明知跑题也根本拉不回来。他离开了拥挤而混乱的舞池，朝那个明知故问的方向走去。

 

鹿惊放松了身体靠在沙发上，酒精被充分吸收以后传遍了全身，兴奋异常。视线聚焦变得困难，因找不到那个人的身影而开始懊恼。  
啪的一声，径直坐下的人破坏了卡座沙发的平衡。暗紫色划过眼角，知道是谁了。  
“你在这儿傻坐着干啥。还是说女人并不合你胃口，谣传都是真的？” 

 

坐着就好好坐着，聊天是要做什么，非逼的人睁开眼回应你是么。

“这个嘛，是不是真的你不是最清楚么？”

 

——睡过我的不是只有你么。互相装是么，也挺好玩儿的。

可是玩儿火吧是要有限度，对着易燃易爆危险品要学会及时收手。比如多看几眼就想上的初夜对象。偏偏内轮带人智商捉急，分辨不出面前的是有色金属还是TNT。或许说他情商赛高，明知道面前就是团炸药，非要点。想测测自己的抵抗力，不能更任性。

“唷？我清楚什么？” 糊涂就要装到底，看这家伙能说出些什么。

分过手的情侣真的没有办法再做朋友，每多看一眼都会想多占有一些。不对，他俩从不是情侣，更没分过手。

鹿惊被脑子里这奇怪的想法吓的不轻，冷笑一声，把搭在桌子上的腿放了下来，又拿了两瓶啤酒。 他大腿和小腿一样细瘦，在西装裤里悬着空。把这双腿掰开一定够玩儿一年，玩个几年应该也不成问题。内轮带人又开始胡想。

 

“睡过我的不是只有你么，你说你都清楚什么？”糟了还是把想说的说出来了。

 

现在换带人表情尴尬内心慌乱了，悬在面前的酒，真不知道是该接还是不接，引火烧了自己的男人终于意识到，自己还是要为自己的行为负责的。但自己可是号称影帝啊怎么能输。

 

背景里的DJ 换了一首歌，混音台的边缘站上了穿超短裤的模特，搔首弄姿将夜晚的气氛推向了高潮。

 

第一下鼓点  
他睫毛好长  
第二下鼓点  
那笑眼中看到了泪光  
第三下鼓点  
明知应该移开视线但是做不到了  
砰砰砰乱颤的，不光是剧烈震动的地板还有自己失控的心跳。  
——我当然什么都清楚  
“别说的跟真的一样”

内轮带人最后还是接过了面前的酒，正准备一口干的时候发现旁边的旗木鹿惊已经仰头喝下去大半瓶了。喉结一上一下的他都能听见吞咽的声音。那团自己刚点着还没及时掐灭的火，刷的一下就烧了起来。  
‘不要命啊，别喝了行不行’  
他抓着鹿惊的手腕就把人往出口拉。路过迈特凯的时候还一脸正经的表示他醉了我带他去厕所吐一下。谁料到直接就把人带下楼，抓上了出租车。

坐上车的鹿惊正好酒劲上来，眼神恍惚。靠着车窗轻哼了两声，咽了咽口水，觉得忍一忍的话并不会吐出来。定了两秒想思考着自己在那儿。然后就被一只手搂了过去，靠上了什么人的肩膀。不属于自己的气息飘了进来。这味道还是记得的。  
——哦，似乎是那个人。

 

车最后停在了一个看上去很高档的小区门口  
“你家？”  
“不，我和斑一起住，他绝对不会放过今晚这机会勾搭老情人的。回去的话肯定会被他笑” 其实是家门口的这家酒店早就想尝试一下了。

前台小妹见惯了半夜来开房的男人，但还是对面前这个身高体长的男性投来了八卦意味明显的目光。因为他身后站了一位比他还英俊修长的男性。  
‘您的房间在10楼，电梯左转直走右手边。退房时间是中午一点之前。’  
‘谢啦’

密闭的电梯里安静的可怕，只有机器运转的声音。两个人都默契的没说话。带人来到房门前，把门卡对准锁孔缝插了进，拔出来时bing的一声亮起了红灯。 再插，再拔，还是没绿。他开始慌乱起来，又将门卡伸进去一次，拔出来时候手被握住了。鹿惊从他手里拿走门卡，转了个面，在锁孔内扫了一下。滴的一声绿灯亮了。他转身投给带人一个玩味的眼神，一手扶门把推开门，一手拽过对方的衣领，把人塞了进去。

还没来得及听到关门声激吻就开始了。生吃活剥的动作都不能表达内心膨胀的占有欲，牙齿撞上了牙，舌尖舔过舌根。房间电路接通的一刻，碰的一声所有照明设备都亮了。带人吓了一跳，暴躁的敲了一把开关通通关掉。他抓过鹿惊的头发，将对方死死抵在了墙上，结束了自己被压制的状态。  
男人与男人之间的好处就是，并不需要过多的前戏，吻一吻就硬了，小帐篷碰小帐篷，下一步就是脱了直接上。多年吵架斗嘴打冷战而积攒下来的默契，引领着他们往床边挪。互扯衬衣的时候丝毫没有考虑扣子坏了明天穿什么出去这种大事儿。内裤与皮带一起被丢在了地上。

最后先被推倒压上床的还是内轮带人，鹿惊一手抵着他的胸膛一手掐着他的脖子，跨坐在了他的腰上。挺起来的东西就撂在了他肚脐眼的上方。  
床头这盏灯没能被关掉，直射光源终于让鹿惊看清了带人眼角没能平复的疤，还有胸膛小腹和脖颈。平躺着的人感到了向自己疤痕处投来的视线，有些尴尬和心虚，欠起身想去关掉床头碍眼的灯。  
‘吓到你了么’  
‘没有’  
鹿惊从他眼角的疤痕处开始舔了起来，像是要把他们通通舔平。连着那些不悦的旧回忆也一起。清洗毛发的猫咪一样，每个褶皱都不放过。  
‘对不起’

除了更硬了还能回应啥。

带人从床头拿来的安全套被鹿惊抢过去了，他看着自己有十几年交情的初夜对象，用手撕开套子给自己的老二一节一节的裹上，然后掰开屁股坐了上去。怎么说呢，这场面看的他爽到爆之余还是有些震惊的。毕竟两个人之间真刀实枪的上也只是第二次而已啊  
“啊，嗯....” 塞进去的时候入口还是太紧了，扩张与润滑都不做的下场就是撕扯开来的疼。疼的人崩着劲的小腹与大腿都颤颤的抖。鹿惊手扶着带入的肚子，粗重的喘着气。不甘心的小幅度上下移动了起来。  
这状态还怎么干，内轮带人终于看不下去了。  
“你下来我来”  
他把人掀翻压在枕头上，往套外面抹了把唾液，算是加强了一下润滑。掰开鹿惊的腿向上推。用自己的大腿把他的臀部踮高。手揉了两把臀瓣算是给放松一下，然后掰开来插了进去。  
“啊，呃，还好么？”  
“靠这话该我问吧，你腿张开，别乱动。”  
接下来就开始捅呗。鹿惊先是觉得疼，身体被劈开了的疼，疼着疼着就觉出了爽，感觉可以再疼一点儿也没有关系。  
活塞运动就跟狂躁的摇滚乐似的，鼓点与节奏要越劲爆越好，越紧密越好，越深重越好，不炸裂不刺激根本爽不起来。  
内轮带人深谙此中道理，带着他的小带人一起，勤勤恳恳的去开疆辟土。  
捅的身下这个人恩恩啊啊，直到控制不了叫喊的节奏和尾音的颤抖。  
‘恩，啊， 啊， 你轻一点啊，啊，恩’  
‘轻一点你怎么爽，屁股抬高’

撞对地方了的话，用不了几下，很容易就高潮的。  
很快鹿惊挺立柱体顶端就流出了些许液体。带人一把堵了上去，拇指按住出口不放。  
“别射呢，憋着，等我一起”  
“操，先放开我啊，啊。啊嗯，你要让我等多久啊”  
“你他妈反正都等这么久了还在乎这一会儿么”  
他也来了感觉，腰像装上了小马达，动能强劲，抽插的频率飞快。嗯嗯啊啊的也哼了起来，是真有爽到。  
鹿惊被搞的只能喘，说不出话来。他用快被干翻了的大脑试图思考一下等了这么久那句话。但感觉脑浆随着情欲都流道下面去了，根本思考不来。想射啊你就放开行不行。抓住阴茎的手一松身前身后都射了出来。粘粘白白的吐了好久。

“好在等到到你了”糊成一团的大闹做出的回应是这样一句话。他伸手捧起了带人的脸。

“以前的事儿不怪你。”带人用有着疤痕的额头蹭了层鹿惊脖子。“谢谢你，我很想你的”操到爽之后说的话都是胡话，不能信，但也很有可能是真话。道理如同喝了酒。

 

带人用纸巾擦着鹿惊身体的时候看见了丝丝的血迹，皱着眉有些心疼。

借着床头灯的光，他看进他的眼睛，想就此看穿灵魂。

This is me on my way to you


End file.
